


How Are You Today?

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Sungjoon is just trying to get by in life. Minimal damage and casualties.





	How Are You Today?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/gifts).



> this is just a collection of shit post between me and jojo in one fic. this is for jojo.

Sungjoon likes the steady pace of the movie theater on a Wednesday.

It’s mid week, not many people come to watch movies but there's enough to keep his mind occupied. Dongyeol and Jinhoo keep him company most Wednesdays. They come up with concoctions from the food they sell, dare each other to drink a mix of all the drinks ( _including the lime-a-rita bud light they offer, Dongyeol usually ends up with it and he throws up everytime_ ). It keeps them busy bodies as Minsoo cleans out trash and is actually helpful to moviegoers.

“How long will it be til we rot away?” Dongyeol asks, half a corn dog in his mouth. Sungjoon shrugs, plastering a smile on his face when he notices someone coming to his booth.

“Fake.” Dongyeol muses when Sungjoon uses his professional voice. “Fuck off.” Sungjoon hisses when the family leave the window, throwing his pen and it hits Dongyeol right in between his eyebrows. “You can forget about having the lasagna I’m making tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Sungjoon works full time at the fillmore cinemascape in the heart of his town. Has been working here since junior year of high school, almost three years ago. His mom tells him that isn’t a way to live, full time at a cinema and no engagements after his shifts ends other than to feed himself and Hwanhee ( _usually Dongyeol too)_  and attend his bi weekly spanish classes at the nearest community college. He's 21, a thriving flower but a boring life.

“You kinda boring, dude.” Gyujin states, mouth full of the last of his chicken rice bowl he's managed to get when he clocked off from his mid shift at Bojangles. He spreads his dirty rice and cajun pintos on his biscuit, stuffing his mouth again before adding, “You go to work, 9 a.m. till 2 p.m. Monday through Friday— you come home, maybe jack off when you have time, start dinner, eat ( _obviously_ ) go to your spanish class at the old community college, come back home (, _maybe jack off again_ ) and then sleep. And then you're back at it again.”

Yein nods from the couch, pausing his game to look at Sungjoon. “I'm worried about you.”

Sungjoon groans, half asses the way he throws a slipper at each of them and then steals a bite of Gyujin's chicken rice bowl. He stabs his fork into the last chicken roasted bite and grumbles “Last time you said you were worried about me, you gifted me a dildo.”

Yein smiles, “But it made you laugh, didn't it?” 

Sungjoon shrugs, letting the corner of his mouth only twitch slightly. “Also, Gyujin, I'm too busy to jack off. Haven't touched my dick in 3 months.”

Gyujin gasps, some of his Dr.Pepper spilling in his lap. Dramatic but expected, “Before you say anything, jacking off is _your_ livelihood not mine.” Gyujin frowns, “I don't beat my meat that much.”

Yein drops his controller, the sound of the game over title card plays in the background when Yein whines, “Sungjoon can we leave now?”

 

* * *

 

“Sungjoon, ask Gyujin what he had for dessert yesterday.” Sooil prompts, arms crossed and by the looks of it Sungjoon's going to be disappointed but nonetheless he drops the pack of ground beef in his shopping cart and turns to Gyujin. The younger laughs, suddenly boring holes into the pack of fruit roll ups he has in his hand.

“What did you have for dessert yesterday?” Sungjoon holds up his hand, “And if you say anything sexually inappropriate in this Kroger, I'm going to run you over with this shopping cart.”

Gyujin gurgles, before hiding his face behind the box. “Peanut butter.”

“With?”

Gyujin shakes his head, “Just spoonfuls of peanut butter.”

Sooil shakes his head, pulling the pack of fruit rolls from Gyujin's arms and dropping it in the cart. “A hot mess.”

 

* * *

 

“I don't know whether I'm horny or need to take a wizz.” Gyujin mumbles, locking his phone and stares at his friends for a reply. Sungjoon locks his phone and rolls his eyes, “That's the same kinda feeling for you?”

Gyujin nods, standing up from the beanbag he's been on since he's gotten off work. “Maybe it's both?” Minsoo adds, looking done with the conversation the moment Gyujin so much as made a noise. Sungjoon gets it, he's always accustomed to tuning out Gyujin.

Gyujin hums, shaking his head from side to side before ultimately deciding, “I'll just do both in the shower before we head out for the night. I'll be back in 15.”

Sungjoon gapes at Gyujin as he walks down the hall. “He pees in the shower and I don't know how to process that.” Minsoo voices. Sungjoon chokes, all the times he's showered here, all the times he's showered _with Gyujin_. “Oh my God, I need to leave this hell hole.”

( _“Why don't we shower together anymore?” Gyujin asks a month later, he's wedged himself in-between Sungjoon and Yein, being as needy as usual. Sungjoon pulls a face, pushes Gyujin's leg off his lap and switches to sit on the floor._

_Gyujin hits his shoulder, “Answer me!”_

_Sungjoon reaches in-between his couch cushions and flings the dildo Yein brought him at Gyujin's face. “You pee in the shower you fiend!”_

_Gyujin shows up for the morning shift at Bojangles on Monday, red shirt, nametag, cap, apron and a black eye._ )

 

* * *

 

“So we're just gonna use dildos as weapons now?” Hwanhee asks. They're little circle of friends are standing in front of the train station when Dongyeol asks why there's a dildo in Sungjoon string bag when they're only going to the park ( _for the sake of leveling up on Pokemon go_ ).

Gyujin points a finger accusingly, “I didn't deserve to have a dildo induced black eye for two weeks! My regulars kept asking what happened and I played it off like I fell into something!”

Sungjoon sighs, “You kinda deserved it.” Sooil gives him a look, encouraging him to continue. “He kinda crashed Yein and I's, uh, movie plans?”

“You don't sound entire convinced about that date.” Hwanhee comments. “It was a dick appointment, wasn't it?” Wooseok giggles, pulling Yein arm tenderly as he does so.

“They're sicking sweet. I would rather step on lego then be in a room when these two are aroused.” Gyujin scoffs, quickly whimpering apologies when Sungjoon pulls the dildo out of his bag shamelessly.

“Don’t pull that shit out in public, lord have mercy!” Minsoo whines pushing Sungjoon's hand down and hands the dildo to Yein for good measure. “What am I suppose to hit him with then?”

“Crazy idea, maybe don't hit him?” Yein suggest, laughing nervously. Hwanhee mumbles an agreement but still hopes for a little tussle before they board their train. “That's why he likes you. You're too nice. You're both so boring!”

Yein shows no mercy when he's flinging the dildo at Gyujin's face. Gyujin catching regardless of how much his nose hurts. “A child is pointing at us!” Minsoo voices, looking at a kid no older than 8 starting their group down.

“Sex Ed is important!” Sungjoon says, still holding Yein back from hitting Gyujin. Minsoo shakes his head, “BDSM isn't part of the curriculum.”

“I need new friends!” Yein pouts, Dongyeol mumbling about how he's probably right, they all do. Sungjoon scoffs in disbelief at the thought of Yein just dropping them like that. Yein peers at him, hums with his arms crossed before he speaks up. “You can make me orgasm, you can stay.”

Minsoo stomps his foot, “Let it go! It was once and I'm sorry!”

 

* * *

 

“So you both lost your virginities to each other in the supply closet at a quiktrip? So the plot thickens.” Dongyeol nods, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Minsoo slaps his hand, “There's no plot and really that was like summer before we started college, we didn't know what we were doing so I didn't know how to get him off.”

“What a pity. He came too fast too. I had to get in the car with my dad while I was still hard and there lube all over my ass. The worst ride home of my life.” Yein adds, pinching Minsoo thigh just because. Sungjoon laughs at that only to get a glare from Minsoo.

“What are you laughing at? At least I know what I'm doing with my _life_.” Minsoo hisses. “At least know what I'm doing in _bed_.” Sungjoon snaps

Gyujin and Hwanhee chuckle, “What a fucking burn.” Gyujin snort.

“Hand me the fucking dildo, he's about to get it!” Minsoo growls.

 

* * *

 

Dongyeol sinks into the couch, the sound of Sungjoon cooking being soft white noise— comforting to hear. Sooil grunts when Dongyeol pokes his side, startling him where he's started to doze off. “What?”

Dongyeol shrugs, fiddling with Sooil’s shirt. “Do you think Yein gave the dildo to Sungjoon as a metaphor for giving him his dick?” He whispers.

Sooil's eyebrows furrow. He lets his head roll from side to side and he hums thoughtfully. “Maybe. Do you think he's used it on himself?!” He gags, scooting away from where Sungjoon's string bag is knowing the dildo is still inside.

There's a tsk from the kitchen and Sungjoon peeks out from behind the wall. “Firstly, You can't whisper for shit. Two, I'm too busy to jack myself off. Three, dinner's ready and I suggest you drop the conversation before you're ban from Sunday dinner.”

 

* * *

 

The conversation is, in theory, dropped.

Weeks pass and no one talks about it, everyone somehow splits custody over the thing. All within reason to harm one of their friends if they're on their bullshit again ( _most Gyujin_ ).

Sooil touches it the least, even sits furthest from where he knows it's nuzzled in between couch cushions. He doesn't want to pay mind to it.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, you look fucking wrecked.” Gyujin yells, mouth full of goldfish crackers. He laughs when Sooil flicks him off and slumps on the floor beside Minsoo’s feet.

“I needed help assembling a new desk I got. I was gonna get help from Sungjoon but he's busy as always.” Sooil pouts, subsequently shoving his hand in the bag— stealing half of the goldfish crackers.

Gyujin clears his throat. “Sungjoon? Busy? He's fucking Yein right now. Or, well, they should be done unless they like to go slow.”

“What?!”

 

* * *

 

The phone rings once, Sungjoon ignores it. Turns over, continues.

The phone rings twice, Yein grumbles. Sungjoon looks at it before Yein _looks_ at him. 

The phone rings thrice and Yein grunts, pulling it off the bedside table too forcefully and answers. “Pizza, what the fuck you want?”

“Yein! Where's Sungjoon?” Sooil practically yells into the receiver. Yein winces, pulls the phone away before answering. “Unavailable.”

“You and I both know that's a blatant lie. What's he really doing?” Sooil presses.  
  
Yein sighs, shifting and Sungjoon whimpers loudly. Yein shush him, smile on his face. “Okay,” He starts. “Since you _must_ know, I'm sitting on his dick as we speak.” 

Sooil hangs up.

(Sooil can't _meet Sungjoon or Yein's eyes the next time he sees them. The things he knows, heard, it haunts him. It doesn't help that every time Yein meets his eyes, he has a shit eating grin on his face when he does so._

 _Sungjoon nudges Yein. “Why is he blushing?” Yein shrugs when Sungjoon gasps, “Does he have a crush on me?”_ )

 

* * *

 

Dongyeol spends more time in Sungjoon apartment than at his own. It might have something to do with the fact that Minsoo “ _sexiles_ ” him whenever Wooseok comes over. ( _Sexile in quotes because he knows they do nothing more than watch mamma mia for the billionth time while sitting in silence_ . _Maybe hold hands_.)

Dongyeol has his own stash of wine coolers in Sungjoon's fridge that no one touches because no one understands how Dongyeol can even drink it, much less enjoy it. He likes them so much, he'll keep it stocked up. But he gets tipsy after one. “Do you ever think about how Chip Skylark was ahead of his time?”

“He's a fictional character, Dongyeol.” Sungjoon counters. Dongyeol digs his foot into Sungjoon side and hisses, “Chip Skylark didn't release the musical masterpiece that is ‘My shiny teeth and me’ for you to be disrespectful!”

Hwanhee has to pull Dongyeol off of Sungjoon when Dongyeol tries to choke him out.


End file.
